


Richie and Eddie's Beach Day

by JanuaryEmbersxo9



Series: Richie and Eddie Scenes [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryEmbersxo9/pseuds/JanuaryEmbersxo9
Summary: Richie's wild imagination + Eddie's secret dirty thoughts make for a fun day at the beach.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie and Eddie Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Richie and Eddie's Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for Richie and Eddie at the beach.

“Richie! Do you ever read or do you just pick up things and go?” Eddie barked.

Richie froze for a moment and then scratched his scalp, ruffling his wild curls. 

“Is that a trick question?”

Eddie sighed loudly. “You brought the wrong sunscreen. I knew I should’ve packed it myself.” He took the bottle and squeezed out a good amount in his hand before rubbing it all over his arms. “I guess this will have to do.” Eddie muttered.

Richie shrugged. “Sunscreen is sunscreen.”

Eddie looked up from where he was sitting, a beach towel stretched out underneath him, to give Richie the evil eye. “That is not true. At all. This sunscreen you brought is SPF 30, I needed SPF 50!”

As Eddie went on a rant about the dangers of UV radiation and the increased risk of skin cancer without a good sunscreen, Richie was standing above him, letting his mind wander to another place.

Richie was picturing himself hauling Eddie over his back and— well maybe not fully picking him up, realistically Richie’s back would go out. That’s what being 40 does to you. 

Instead of picking him up, Richie would drag Eddie out into the water and let him fuss and fight until finally he would plant a fiery kiss on him mid rant. Eddie would melt into Richie’s arms and then he would pull away and say, “I need you to take me home and fuck me, Richie.”

“Why are you smiling?” Eddie squinted, crumbling Richie’s fantasy.

“Oh, no reason spagheds, I just love you.”

Eddie looked taken aback. “I love you too, Richie…” he responded softly, feeling a little guilty. I mean he had just chewed the man out for not bringing the right sunscreen and Richie responds by saying he loves him? 

Eddie stood and slathered Richie’s long arms and broad shoulders with sunscreen, making sure to massage it all the way down to his lower back. He couldn’t help but admire what he saw, he loved Richie’s figure; quite frankly it turned him on.

About a month ago, the losers reunited at this same beach and had a blast; so much so that Eddie and Richie decided to come back for some quality time with each other.

After the evil demonic space clown that we do not mention by name incident, they made a pact (without blood this time), to stay in touch and have regular meet-ups/vacations with each other. This was also around the time Richie finally admitted he loved Eddie, and had for a very long time. They’ve been together ever since.

During the loser’s beach reunion, it had been an extra hot day which meant Richie was visibly sweating. Before Eddie got together with Richie he had found perspiration quite gross but on Richie it was a whole different story. Not only was the sweat giving Richie’s back a nice sheen, it was also dripping down his neck, mixed with the water droplets from the salty ocean.

It’s safe to say Eddie had a hard time concentrating on anything else. Eddie was full-on staring as Richie guzzled down a bottle of water, watching his adam’s apple bob up and down, and the way the water left his lips glistening–

“You like what you see?” Richie asked, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Eddie turned away, “shut up, Richie.” It seemed like deny deny deny was the only thing Eddie knew how to do with Richie, even when they were an actual couple.

“What?” Richie laughed. “I couldn’t help but feel your bambi eyes burning a hole in my skull. You should learn how to subtly check someone out.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie scoffed.

“Anytime,” Richie winked.

“I was not checking you out, by the way. I was just waiting for you to finish so we could go back in the water.”

“Mhm, sure Spaghetti, you can lie all you want to but I know how you really feel about me.” Richie came up to Eddie and smacked a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. “You looove me,” he teased with a childlike voice.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” Eddie rolled his eyes but he secretly liked it.

Ever since that day Eddie started thinking about how hard it was for him to just give Richie a compliment, especially when it came to his physical appearance. During his marriage to Myra, he felt obligated to give false compliments about how great she smelled or how beautiful she looked, in order to be a good husband. But now he didn’t need to be that way.

He got past saying ‘I love you’ with Richie, why couldnt he get past this?

Richie stepped away from Eddie after he finished with the sunscreen, spreading his arms out with a smile. “So am I good to go, Dr. K?”

Eddie looked at Richie but didn’t say a word.

“What?” Richie questioned.

“You look.. nice.”

Richie looked down at himself, not really sure of what Eddie meant. “Really?” He was completely oblivious to how hot he was and it was pissing Eddie off.

“Well, yanno, I got these swim trunks from Target and-”

Eddie smashed his lips against Richie’s.

“I’m trying to say you look sexy, dumbass. You’re hot as fuck and it’s driving me crazy,” Eddie blurted.

Richie looked a little dazed. “Oh, okay…how long has that been on your mind, Eds? You seem a little constipated.”

Eddie kissed Richie again. “Shut up, you talk too much.”

“They don’t call me trashmouth for nothing,” he mumbled against Eddie’s lips.

Richie pulled him closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Eddie’s waist. “So you think I’m sexy, huh? How about we forget the beach so I can take you home and bend you over the couch?” He remarked in his strange Vinny Vedecci voice.

Eddie hummed. “We can do that…or I can do this,” all of a sudden Eddie grabbed Richie’s glasses off his face and ran towards the ocean.

“Hey! Give ‘em back, I need those! I’m too old to run like this, Spaghetti!” Richie took off after Eddie as the two of them laughed like they were kids again. Except this time, there was nothing or no one that could ever keep them apart.


End file.
